Freddy Fazbear
'Together as one is what makes Pizza Time fun!' - Freddy singing with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy during the finale of Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear is the main titular protagonist from the 1987 Disney animated feature film, Five Nights at Freddy's and it's 1999 spin-off sequel, FNAF World. He is voiced by John Goodman in the first film and the 1999 spin-off sequel. Background 'Personality' Freddy's jolly and enthusiastic personality is what makes him an iconic character. He takes care of his friends; Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mike, even children of all ages (only because he cares so much of their well-being). Freddy never loses his temper or raises his voice. However, he only becomes angry if necessary, not because he wants to. For example, if any of his friends are hurt by others, he becomes a fighter and would do anything to protect his friends. 'Appearance' Freddy is a rather tall, brown grizzly bear with a light brown tummy, wearing a black top hat (usually worn by gentlemen from the 19th century) with a black bowtie, has human-like teeth (rather than bear-like) and carries a black and gray microphone that he uses to sing to the children and make announcements in the pizzeria. Role in the film Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear is known as an iconic children's entertainer animatronic. Throughout the years of Fazbear Entertainment, Freddy has been seen alongside Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica as a musical band. In the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, ''Freddy is the main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the leader of his band with Bonnie and Chica (also Foxy, though, being a discontinued animatronic). Throughout the film, and with the pizzeria closing down by the year's end, Freddy tells the plot in a story from his point of view with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy (with their points of view as well). The story is the entirety of the film and is a flashback of them being able to perform during the day like they used to, becoming friends with the security guard, Mike Schmidt, helping Golden Freddy redeem himself, and brief descriptions of their past, which foreshadows the events of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy is an old, damaged animatronic used for parts and keep in a dark room with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Freddy, along with his friends, are rather jealous of the toy animatronics for getting all the attention and are more better looking. Freddy even insists that Jeremy should leave the pizzeria, if he wants to survive. At the end of the film, Freddy and his friends apologize to Jeremy and the toy animatronics for the inconvenience and reconcile with each other. A scene during the time of Five Nights at Freddy's is shown in the post-credits of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Freddy is seen having flashbacks of being friends with the toy animatronics. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy makes several appearances as a minor character. He (along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) is dismantled by William Afton at the beginning of the film and mentioned a few times during the film. At the ending of the film, the spirit of Freddy (along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy with the help of Puppet) is set free. FNAF World Coming soon Apperarance in videogames Apperances in TV Shows Gallery Fnaf disney.png Fnaf disney 2.png Ye cant make me by kosperry-d8rttt3.jpg Fnaf i.jpg Disney fnaf 12.png Maxresdefault-1526224153.jpg|Freddy as he appears in FNAF World (1999) with Fredbear You cant what about the children by kosperry-d9mf9dh.jpg Foxy,freddy, bonnie and chica gone salvages in the past.png 18dd3bdfd8ce9c92d5dd0be93735f853.jpg Better take care o those squeaky bolts cap n by dwarfdraco-d8dctb9.jpg|Freddy and Foxy Maxresdefault-1526484915.jpg|But..but..but Foxy? hqdefault (4).jpg|Freddy and his band..ready for Rock n' Roll Trivia: * Freddy bares a strong resembleace to Baloo from the 1967 disney film The Jungle Book. * Freddy Fazbear is very similar to Little John Robin Hood, given that both have a companion that is a fox (Foxy and Robin Hood), both are bears and both like to sing and dance. * His voice, sounds likes Big Daddy from 2009 feature animated film, Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Bears Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists